The Dark Side Emerges
by Pleasinglytherandom
Summary: Sonic was once the Hero of Mobius, but suddenly in an uproar, he became an evil lord and took over. He turned his friends into slaves, and the government and who was once his allies are all against him. For years, they lied dormant and waited the perfect moment to overthrow him, and that time has come. How will this turn? And will they all survive?
1. Sonic's Shadow Surfaces

**A/N: Welcome! I hope you enjoy my first MULTI-CHAPTER story. I'm used to short stories, so please, it would help if you review on how well this goes. :) Happy reading~**

**Prologue: Sonic's Shadow Surfaces**

Dark clouds hovered in the sky, grumbling with thunder. In a few moments, rain began to pour as a freezing mist to the earth below. The tiny pricks of water stung like ice piercing the skin, nearly like chilled daggers. The half frozen water made the ground slick and cold; it was a wonder if anyone would be able to trek through the land to begin with.

Only one person can stand against the harsh weather with a force of his own. His feet blurred together at the blinding speed, the wind ran with him, and his eyes glowed with a flaring determination, set on the path ahead of him. The blue individual narrowed his eyes as a metallic base revealed itself. He made haste and closed the distance and dashed in.

Alarms began to wail to warn of the intruder, but not even that could overwhelm the explosions of robots and the crashing debris of walls being blown through. Egg Pawns ran down corridors with advanced guns and numerous other weapons they were applied with. They were only a mere distraction to the speedster to his goal. He knew what lied in the heart of this base, and there was only one entrance to it.

As he ran farther down the hall, a giant locked door with bolts holding it together was spotted. A throng of robots stood about a couple yards from it, taking aim at the speedster with specialized guns. They rained down bullets upon him. The blue hero only grunted in boredom as he dodged the shots effortlessly. He plowed through the group with a spindash and continued on. His emerald eyes widened in interest as the door he sought for was right before him.

_Only one shot,_ He thought.

His legs picked up the pace to where he felt the barrier of sound deafening his ears. He curled himself into a deadly, piercing ball and forced the door off its' hinges. The giant, heavy door landed with a-_slam!-_and along with that, some screws bounced with their bright clinks, rolling around on the ground by it's side.

He walks across the fallen door and looked around the room. It had the dome shape and an extremely tall ceiling. A computer was beeping from somewhere, he wasn't sure exactly. From what he could only see, half of the room was shrouded in darkness and the lightened side he was on was clean...such an uncharacteristic thing to see. He wasn't even sure how the lighting was possible to begin with.

"Sonic, look out!" A scream from above warned.

A flash of metal caught his eye and he dived out of the general direction, avoiding a giant claw that was supposed to grab him. The claw destroyed the giant doorway with emphasized long, serrated individual pieces of metal. Metal against metal caused an array of sparks to fly with yellows, reds, and oranges like a geyser. Sonic found it was like his anger, small pieces of ember that could kindle his fury.

A booming evil laugh echoed in his triangular ears. Sonic growled and searched in the shadows. He saw the claw retract and fly back where it came from. A-_clunk!-_came after, sounding like it was right there in front of him. A hint that the enemy is nearby. Mechanical squeaks and scratches continued to emanate from the dark, the familiar idea the adversary was approaching.

"You finally arrive hedgehog!" Eggman's voice mused, his body still hidden.

"Finally?" Sonic questioned. "I guess you're eager of getting your ass kicked." He was joking around, even though his tone is less so. Sonic was hoping to fool Eggman with his normal attitude when it comes to battling him. It would make it easier for him to vent his anger. No, not anger...rage.

"The only thing I'm eager about is destroying you once and for all!" Eggman retorted. A whirring sound and a gleam was all it took to get Sonic motivated to move. He ducked out of the way and a giant robot slammed into the spot he was previously in. He somersaulted backwards onto his feet and took a look at what is before him. Sonic figured he based it off one of his own robot designs, seeing as the body figure seemed familiar.

A half sphere of glass held the villain himself as the head, one arm was a claw, that in fact attacked him merely moments ago, and the other looks to be a laser gun. The metal skin shone a metallic blue with a mysterious glow. It is typical and simple, which is unlike Eggman, who often shoots to improve his plans and make himself a deadlier threat. It doesn't feel right to Sonic. Something was off and it sent a chilling shiver down his spine.

"You look like you're running low on robot ideas Eggman." Sonic commented.

"Don't be fooled Sonic," Eggman advised. "I have more tricks up my sleeve than you think!"

As if on cue, the robot flashed an electric shield around itself. The bright shock blinded Sonic for a few seconds, giving Eggman an opening. He swung an arm at the hero, slamming him into a wall. Chuckling in satisfaction, he pulled the limb away to reveal Sonic indented into the wall with a mad grin. Sonic's adrenaline filled eyes glistened brightly, a sheen of excitement is all that is there. Eggman slammed his fist down in frustration. It drives him _up the wall_ when he started to use his cocky attitude.

"Is that all Eggman?!" Sonic shouted, peeling himself off and landing on his feet. He winced a little, but he ignored the pain. He didn't mind it; he was going to inflict pain back onto his enemy anyway.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Sonic yelled again, anger hinting his tone. He began to walk to the robot with a determined stride, his grin turning into a frown.

"...Huh?" Eggman uttered. He has never seen him so serious before a battle. Is the bait he used a bad choice?

"You'll have to improve your game if you want to beat me!" Said Sonic.

"I won't need to improve anything brat," Eggman countered, the clawed arm trailing upwards. "I have all I need to demolish you."

The claw kept moving into the shadows high above them, barely light enough to see the outline of the sharp metal. A heartbreaking shriek came from the black side of the round shaped ceiling. Sonic's ears flicked, recognizing the voice and who it belonged to. He assumed at first that he was the one who Eggman taken, but he kept hoping and hoping on the way that he was wrong; unfortunately, he was right.

"Tails!" Sonic called out. He investigated above him to see the young kitsune, but so far, the claw hasn't lowered him back down enough. What he got in reply was a struggled groan; numerous grunts and pants followed after.

"Sonic, help!" Tails pleaded.

"Don't worry buddy, I will get-" Sonic choked in mid-sentence, eyes widening in shock.

Tails was finally brought to the light, revealing his beaten body. His golden fur was dirtied and ruffled, and from what Sonic could tell, a bruise was surrounding an eye. He peered at him, trying to see his condition better. He stepped to the side and discovered a red slash went from his cheek to the edge of his mouth. A crimson drop slid down his chin, dropping down onto on of the sharp, jagged claws. Sonic's eyes followed it's trail down until it hit the hard, metal floor.

Disbelief crossed his face. Tails couldn't possibly be hurt, he is strong, he can handle Eggman and his minions. He has done it so many times in the past...but, majority of these occasions, Sonic himself was also there.

This round, he is rescuing him...and Tails is in much more danger than the previous mission.

"So Sonic, are you going to battle me for your friend or are you going to gape at him in shock the whole time?" Eggman questioned amused.

He couldn't completely register his question. He flicked his sight to the floor to think, to get his sense of sight unfocused to clear his mind; unfortunately, the image of Tails being in pain would not dissipate from his mind. It kept becoming more solid and _real._ Why won't it leave?! Why would you do such a thing?! _Why?!_

"You...You hurt him." Sonic muttered shakily.

"What was that?" Asked Eggman. "I can't quite hear you from up here."

"You _hurt_ my brother." Sonic replied louder.

"Yeah, when push comes to shove, you have to keep your prisoners in somehow."

Sonic's hands clenched into fists as his frowned deepened. That was the last straw, in his mind, he will end the beginning of a habit.

His normal green eyes were beginning to lighten to a white, the royal blue of his fur slowly darkening, as well as his peach parts of him. His breathing was becoming rapid and rugged. The control of his temper was slipping...and no matter how much his conscious was screaming at him, he cared less how far he fell.

"S-Sonic?" Tails stuttered.

Tails has never seen Sonic so angry. He knew he was furious when he "entered", but he didn't realize how much of that was deeply boiling underneath his calm facade. He could sense it was there. He just couldn't tell how much it was there and how it is transforming his idol.

"You bastard!" Sonic shouted, his voice suddenly an octave lower than normal. "You will pay for what you have done!"

Eggman jumped at the abrupt change from his nemesis, hitting the control stick for the arm holding Tails and releasing him. Tails gasped and started to spin his twin tails like a helicopter. He slowed his fall enough and landed on his feet, cringing from the shock of it. He faced to Sonic to only find another gasp stuck in his throat.

Sonic is enclosed by a dark navy blue aura, gloves and socks torn, his whole body inverted to a color as dark as night. Tails flinched in fear when glancing upon the whites of his eyes, noticing that the green of it has disappeared. His heart dropped into his stomach taking in the fact that his flamboyant and bouncy quills have upturned.

He couldn't recognize who Sonic is...it was some other guy that swallowed his friend from the inside out and stood in his place.

"For your ignorant and selfish mistake, I will personally fix it by punishment." Sonic claimed. His voice rocked the inside of Tails skull and body. It even shook the glass dome Eggman was held safe inside for the moment, but he moved his robot back for good measure...but mainly out of fear.

Eggman looked at his trembling hands, noting how he couldn't calm himself the slightest. There is no way he could beat him... He has witnessed the power of this form, and being on the receiving end means _death._

_Only a fool would be stupid enough to challenge him,_ Eggman thought.

He shakily took the controls and moved his contraption towards the exit. Sonic smirked in delight and dashed in front of him to prevent him from leaving. In seconds, he attacked. Neither men could follow where he burst through or where he was in general. The metal was being dented, holes filled the body, and oil flew and splattered the walls and leaked to the floor. The robot couldn't hold itself any longer and fell frontwards. Tails saw the oil seeping to an open hole where wires were flickering and took cover behind a stack of metallic crates.

He closed his eyes and ears and a minute later, an explosion shook the building. When the vibrations ended, he sighed and opened his ears once again. Maybe Sonic is calm again and they can go home. This scenario can be forgotten and they can be happy again.

He thought this over a few times to calm himself. Tails opened his eyes and bravely walked back into the open and saw the last of the smoke. Two figures were clear as in body shape, one being darker than the other, and one was advancing onto the latter, who was using their feet to push themselves backwards and away from the threat.

The only other people are Sonic and Eggman, and from what Tails could tell, Sonic-if it is even him anymore-is the one standing before Eggman.

"N-No," Eggman begged in anxiety. "Please, I am begging you! Don't-"

_SNAP!_

Tails felt himself go numb in disturbance from the grotesque sound he just heard. Blood shot out from the smoke, barely missing Tails. A-_thunk-_was also heard right after the headless body hit the ground. A pool of crimson began to form around the corpse, and it didn't take long to reach the tips of Tails' shoes. The smoke finally cleared and he gone weak throughout his body, slowly backing away. The yellow fox gagged, trying all he could to tear his eyes away from what was Eggman. His back hit the boxes he was previously hidden behind, suddenly feeling like a trapped animal...no matter how true the statement itself is in literal terms.

Sonic, who is still in his Dark form, dropped the head beside the body and walked toward his friend...at least, he takes him as one still. The blood covered nearly all the front of him, matching his malicious and sickening grin. He stopped before Tails, the dripping blood surrounding his shoes.

"So Tails," Said Sonic. "How about we go home and tell everyone the good news?"

Tails was too stricken to answer. His brother has transcended psychotic, but he is acting like he is normal. He _knows _nothing will ever be the same again...not at all.


	2. Beneath His Smile

**A/N: So, yeah...this will probably be more like a monthly update, but since summer is almost here, I can work on this more then. Sorry, I don't have a weekly deadline to do things, due to distractions and family business. So, just wait for an alert in your e-mails...Sorry. But, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Beneath His Smile**

_10 years later..._

It is a quiet day in Station Square. The sun is blazing brightly in the sky, not a cloud to block its' rays. A warm breeze blown through the empty streets where not a soul was driving, walking, or riding. Every citizen stayed in their homes, watching the execution of a young wolf. He is the first to rebel against Sonic directly.

The people don't wish this upon the young man. They look up to him as an idol, a symbol to them all. They only think that seeing him off on his final day alive would be the most respectful thing to do. It is the most they could do, unless they wanted to be killed along with him for supporting his decision. Admittedly, they are all too afraid as well. None of them would have any courage to try to lure in Lord Sonic by not paying their taxes and kill him. It is a considerable thing to try to release them all from his grasp; yet, the plan failed.

On every televised screen, Sonic sat in a luxurious golden chair with a red velvet cushion. A leg is crossed over the other casually, his hands rested on the arm rests. An icy smile was plastered on his face with perfect, white teeth. It looked frozen almost. The people weren't sure if it was out of glee or relief.

The camera view switched to where they could see double, metal doors. The contraptions opened inwards with a blinding light and shadowed bodies came from it. Chains rattling could be heard from one of them, a horrifying, cringe worthy sound. Once they were far enough from the doors, they shut behind them loudly. The young wolf's appearance could be distinguished, along with the buff guards who were twin rottweilers. The wolf's condition...was surprising to say the least.

He didn't seem hurt, not counting the limp he is walking on. The gray and black fur looked dirtied and matted down. He was also naked, but his fur covered him well enough. A scowl was glued on his furry muzzle with a determined set of emotions swimming in his eyes. Anger, fear, and a sense of ease flashed on his face rarely. It seems like he is having a difficult time keeping his composure himself.

The tense atmosphere kept everybody on edge and not an inch was made by any one, taking the exception of the prisoner and the two guards by his sides. The intense anxiety choked the air out of the guardians even. An incident happened once included a protector just calming an itch and he got his hand cut off...the staff has learned their lesson since then.

The camera man followed the trio until they got to the front of the stairs. The defenders pushed the anthropic wolf down onto his knees and took a few steps back. Sonic thanked them and gave them permission to leave with a flick of his hand. Both dogs bowed and went opposite directions, grateful to work elsewhere.

Sonic rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he eyed the furry adult. His smile switched to a more considering tone, like he was _actually _deep in thought about how he should kill the wolf man. The people have seen numerous executions before, and all of them ended in less than a minute...depending on the crime. Citizens wondered if it was because this law-breaking isn't a normal murder, piracy, or any other violation.

Every viewer waited patiently in anticipation and dread. The people hoped maybe their idol would make a brave conclusion and look Sonic in the eye and show him up. They want him to fill them with hope and courage like before. To their disappointment, he did not. He just stared forward with the same blank expression. He made no attempt to make eye contact. It was like his body was a limp rag doll, keeping his body low and slumped.

This just made them all even more afraid, shaking them to the very core.

"This is our little rebel..." Sonic mused. "What is your name young man?"

The wolf exhaled deeply and hesitated slightly before answering.

"My name is Julan." Julan answered without expression.

"Now we have a name to match the face," Sonic snickered and stood from his chair. "And such a fitting and memorable one."

He slowly began to descend the steps from his throne, his eyes searching the tense body kneeling below him. He smirked and chuckled to himself. It is a new position he has seen, an amusing one. No one has just accepted their fate like this and just made it even easier thing to play with. Sonic decided to see how he can entertain himself with this prisoner of his.

Sonic reached the bottom and Julan's ears flicked at every footstep out of natural instinct. He was full of concern and feeling threatened, no one blamed the guy. It was when Sonic's gloved hand ran down along his head and a little bit of his spine that made his blood stop flowing and made his stomach churn. He had to repress his trembling to a minimum; he also mentally questioned his ruler's sanity and touchiness.

_This is sick, he is playing with me like I'm some sort of prey he captured, _Julan thought.

Sonic stalked around Julan, observing his shaking grow and how it traveled to throughout his body. He grinned and laughed softly.

"Lift your head and keep it high Julan." Sonic commanded.

He obeyed, keeping his vision straight in front of him. The metallic tiled stairs are much more interesting and safer than the hedgehog that is right beside him. He never wants to meet those white, glowing, haunting eye, even before death and being put of his misery.

"You are one brave citizen to stand up against me," Sonic claimed. "I admire that about you. It reminds me so much of me. Especially in my starting days of becoming a hero. Tell me, were you thinking of becoming a savior of this planet? Like I?"

"N-No-" Julan stuttered. He cursed at himself for it.

"Ha, I knew it," Sonic interrupted. "I was the same way. You and I are so alike, it is a shame that I have to kill you. It is unfortunate that people don't learn unless they see the punishment happen in front of them... On that note, I have noticed consequences are the reasons that people become these heroes. They out do the impossible and find a "better way" to keep our world safe, or are trying to avoid a problem."

Julan heard Sonic's tone drastically change to a darker pitch. He felt his piercing gaze go straight through him. He may not be able to see him look at him, but he knows by just feeling his presence. It is that dark, chilling aura that immediately sets the room and every person on their toes. Julan could feel that darkness rip through him and grip his entire body. Sonic's glare is so easily formed, if he had the power, can easily spit a venomous ice to freeze Julan and kill him on the spot. That is his eyes alone...merely a blank, white set of his eyes to make his fur stand straight up.

"That era is over though," Sonic continued, bringing Julan's attention back. "It has been over and it will always be as long as I am in charge; but, you tried to bring that back Julan. You attempted to bring promise and trust in the people. It took me a year to to diminish that, you should remember, don't you?"

Julan nodded. The groups of the households watching subconsciously nodded as well. Most of those people had flashes of that first year Sonic ruling. Numerous fires lit the skies with smoke melt into the blue, screams were a constant sound that had to be adjusted to to not lose your sanity, and an everlasting black glow was in the streets everyday. Julan shivered at the rememberance of the horrible past. He wished that he could be at home instead, watching some one else be in his place. He wanted nothing more to go to his wife and hold her; just like how the others are right now, observing the event before them on the screen.

"I know you remember, I made sure all of you would," Sonic said. "And I am also going to make sure that your death is memorable, so they can have an example to base off. How would you like to die Julan?"

Sonic narrowed his whites at him in concentration. The citizens weren't sure _why_, so they ignored it and carefully watched. Sonic slowed his stride and had more graceful steps.

"Would you rather be slow and recognizable or quick and invisible?" Sonic asked. "Would you want more like a bullet through your skull-" He touched the back of his head while saying this. "Or through your heart?" He did the same for his chest, but lingering more and gave a disapproving look. Julan's heart is shockingly calmer than he thought. He is afraid, just not as much as he seemed he was.

That did not make it as fun as he wanted.

"Maybe I could decapitate you...or maybe shame your male reputation?" Sonic continued once more.

"W-What...?" Julan inquired. He was afraid to ask, but he had to know for his own sake.

"Rape," Sonic answered bored. "I know I ruined my people's virgin ears, but since you asked, I had to answer."

"Th-That is sick!" Julan yelled in disgust.

"So I've been told," Sonic muttered in impatience. "Make up your mind."

"I never thought about my death...I didn't need to."

"Ah, ignorance is bliss, is it not? You should have thought twice about not paying your taxes then...especially when I came knocking on your door. You could have also re-planned your assassination. Choose or I will choose for you. This will be your last decision that you will ever make out of your own freedom."

Julan was slightly taken aback by that statement, even if it is true. He had to blink a few times and let it sink in. He didn't understand why he was getting special treatment for his death. He might have rebelled against the Lord Sonic himself, but he was a normal citizen like the rest of them. He might be a beacon of hope, faith, courage, but he is going to be cut out of life in a mere second. It will not matter, never mind how long he lives before hand.

Sonic stopped in front of Julan and put his hands on his hips. His foot began to tap in thinning patience. Some habits never die apparently.

"I choose nothing." Julan said at last.

"...Excuse me?" Sonic questioned.

"That is all I will ever be: Nothing. I don't matter in the least be, just a man you decided to give his last breath a chance to speak. Just like the rest of your reign will be."

"What does that mean?!" Sonic snarled.

"Your threats won't mean anything to the future, and no one will care if you die, no matter how well you treat this world! You will just be a figure of the past in a history book!"

It happened in a blink of an eye. Julan's mouth gaped with pain filled breaths. He looked down to see a black arm protruding from his chest and hand-quite literally-gripping his heart.

"I won't die," Sonic whispered. "How is that for not being important?"

Sonic squeezed his heart until it stopped beating entirely. Julan took his last breath and became limp. Sonic let go of Julan and tugged his hand out, causing Julan's corpse to fall forward. He flicked his blood covered hand and mentally scolded himself for deciding on such a messy execution.

Nonetheless, he was relieved again and smiled. He walked up to the camera with the same smile he had earlier. The viewing citizens caught themselves cowering back and shouting in confusion.

The mood swing and unfair death and the whole situation that just happened shook all of their foundations. They were not sure who to blame either; Sonic for the past or their dead idol for the now?

"The balance of power is reset once again my fellow people," Sonic said. "But if I have to deal with another similar outburst, there will be consequences... Have a nice day, and live a happy life."

His warm, yet cold, smile was the last thing to see before the colorful lines appeared. They all knew better though. Underneath that calm, beautiful cover was a dark, hidden, and somehow tamed monster; and if provoked, it will be unleashed.


	3. To Love is to Hate

**A/N: First, I want to apologize for the font change. I don't know why it did that, and I tried fixing it, but it just wouldn't. ^^'**

**Second, I have a response to a guest review! I know it's been about a month, but as I said before, these are monthly updates.**

**To bearvalley3365: Firstly, I add characters (mainly main-streamed and canon) as I write more. I have said this is multichaptered, so of course I'm going to write more. And Julan was in his early 20's when he died. And Julan is a temporary OC. What I mean by temporary is that he was an unimportant character to fill in a quick role that doesn't last long but has a significant symbolic purpose. So, I don't know why he mattered that much to you, but I'm glad he caught your interest. ^^' And a sequel...I wasn't planning to write a sequel, but if enough of the audience wants one, I might. There wasn't going to be anymore OC characters (quite frankly, I hate adding them in), so...and if I was going to, I probably would question why you want to know their ages and names. Sorry, it's just too suspicious if you were going to steal them/my story, and that's just how I roll. But, thank you for the review and the compliments.**

**Anyway, onward with the story! R&R please, and enjoy this extra long chapter!~**

**Chapter 2: To Love is to Hate**

The Main Hall began its' hustle after the camera crew left. Servants poured in to clean up the mess from the execution. If the citizens were to see their condition, no one is for sure what they expected.

They all looked in healthy condition. It was surprising to the staff at first, and they were grateful...they just foreseen less of their Lord. To Sonic, it made perfect sense. It is better to keep all of his workers in a clean and safe environment (although everyone considers him a danger himself) for the reason he won't have to fill out papers for accidents nor would he have to hear any complaints. He might as well prevent the problem before it even becomes one. He also thinks they would perform better at their jobs in better status, and better performances means a better life for him. It might cost more, but he took away the paycheck and raised taxes to even it out. Besides, they all live at the place with him, they shouldn't absolutely need money to do anything... That is what he believes anyway.

Sonic gave his bloodied glove to a servant to toss in the trash. He grumbled angry curses as he walked along the corridor that led to his Master Bedroom. His staff all questioned his placement, and he explained for the reason of strategy and camouflage. If anyone was dumb, brave and lucky enough to get in, they would go straight to the top to look for his room. It might not be assured if there was a mob, but that is also why none of the doors are not labeled and that all the doors look _exactly_ the same and that the halls have dim lighting; again, Sonic thought this was an obvious aspect that was greatly needed to comfort him for his safety. He knows people will go by movie culture, thinking about how cliched their minds will be. He isn't some castle Lord that keeps monsters in his dungeons and halls that can perform dark magic, and he certainly would not tell his plan aloud to the public-that is including his servants.

Speaking of the devil, there is a certain one he needs to speak with. A certain young man of a kitsune wasn't present at the execution, and he clearly was told to be there.

This upset him greatly.

He quickly visited his bedroom and grabbed a fresh glove. He washed his arm and slipped it on. He was almost out the door when a weak voice called out for him from his bed. A hoarse woman's voice...he smacked his forehead for his forgetfulness.

Sonic shut the door softly and walked to his bed, uncovering the figure beneath the silky cover. A pink hedgehog lied there, her waist long hair covering her nude body like an extra blanket. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing peridot orbs. Her pretty face would seem hypnotic if there wasn't a purple bruise flowering on her cheek.

"Sorry Ames..." Sonic apologized. "The execution took a lot off my mind."

"I thought so..." Amy croaked out, rubbing her throat. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes." Sonic reached behind his quills and pulled out a handmade key. He carefully moved her hair to see her neck lock that connected to a bed post by chains. He put the key to the hole on the side and turned the key, unlocking it and setting her free. Amy weakly took it off and rubbed where it was to relieve her soreness.

"Have you seen Tails by any chance?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He came in here just a moment ago saying he was looking for you," Amy answered. "He put some papers on your desk. I don't know what they are, but apparently they are confidential and important."

_Huh...maybe he was there, _Sonic thought.

He went to his mahogany desk and picked up a pile of the papers. He shuffled through them with quick glances to see if they are the correct recordings. They _are_, but he keeps feeling an extra one.

Sonic pulled it out and by surprise that it was a note from Tails.

_Knuckles is having trouble in the dungeon. He needs my help. You can find me there. -Tails_

"That's not good," Sonic mumbled and dropped the papers to head out the door. "You can roam wherever you wish Amy...and sorry about the bruise. That was an accident."

He ran after shutting the door, leaving Amy to herself as usual.

"It was an accident _this_ time..." Amy whispered, leaving the bed to get back into her clothes.

Sonic hurried down the hall to the fifth floor. Everyone except Amy, Knuckles, Tails and himself thinks it is the last floor. The truth is that there is one more and the said group are the only ones permitted to go through the secret passage. Sonic does not trust anyone else except them, and it would be better security if no one _but_ them knew.

It would best be fitting if he did something else though...to just not give that trust to anyone; it truly is is unfortunate to be not knowledgeable or skilled at things you need, but no one can know everything, even immortals or god-like beings. Those kind of people can't do everything by themselves either. Sonic knows that lesson personally, and that is why he did not go completely hysterical when he figured out his flaws.

What Sonic did not realize is that is his major flaw. His loneliness is what drives him the most. He is so afraid to lose his group of "friends" that he went through all means to have them to stay...even if it seemed unfriendly and unlike him.

The incident with Tails was the core of that fear. It is also why his old self cannot seem to come back either. He does not remember anything before seeing his hurt brother. It just draws a blank. Sonic assumes that he was a different person, but it aggravates him to not know what he was like before. It feels like that empty space in his mind is incomplete.

He hates that feeling. The worst part of it is that he can't use his powers to draw back that memory. Another inconvenience, another flaw.

Sonic got the end of that hall where a stained glass window made a picture of a crown. Sonic never understood the point of a crown. People don't need to wear one to have the power. Your citizens know who you are. Is it for identification? Did they lose the ruler so much that they needed to give him a head decoration to point them out in a crowd? It sounds ridiculous, but one never knows.

Sonic shrugged his thoughts off and stomped his foot twice and stairs revealed themselves as they collapsed downward in a spiral. He began to walk down them and a reassuring-_thump_-of the metal tile signaled it covered up the space again. He got up to the bottom of the stairs and they folded upwards again.

Sonic got to a three way fork and headed down the middle one. The left is where they deal with the generator and the such. The right is another way for Knuckles to go out to the courtyard and it is also is his break-room. The one Sonic is on leads to the specialized vault for the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Tails claims it should be the best jewel vault in the world, and it is his best work, standing next to his plane, the Tornado. He is quite proud of how it came out, but he could care less what happens to it, seeing as it was built under Sonic's orders and made for a selfish purpose.

Knuckles could not agree more...

~ ~ _10 years ago... ~ ~_

Knuckles was positioned in his normal place in front of the Master Emerald. His violet eyes scanned the area on alert. The skies were murky and cloudy, sprinkling a water mist onto Angel Island.

It doesn't bother him one bit, he is quite used to the unpredictable weather. He is, after all, supposed to be the guardian. He actually likes the soft sprinkles of rain. It cools him from numerous days of the sun's blistering heat blazing down on him. When seasons change, it is obviously a different opinion, so he takes the moments one by one, soaking it all in. Knuckles bent his head back with a happy hum, a small smile spreading on his face.

His eyes snapped open when a snap broke the moment and looked around the perimeter. A simple sound alerted him, an instinct to prepare for the intruder's attempt to steal. It is strange though...it felt deliberate, like they wanted him to know they are there. Another snap sounded in his ears, and another...all three coming from different directions. Knuckles tensed, looking frantically and failing to see who was there. He only sees shadows in the vegetation and the water dripping in his eyes is not helping him. He could hear his heart pounding and blood rushing out of anxiety, the adrenaline pumping almost at a savage rate. Knuckles knows that it is his instincts kicking in and his trained muscles are preparing for what is to come next.

What was next stunned him on the spot. The last and closest sound was a footstep...and it was right behind him.

Knuckles sharply turned around to face a dark figure. He yelped and fell on his bottom, pushing himself back enough to where he could feel the edge of the stairs. He looked up to see the face of the imposter and felt his chest clutch in more than just astonishment.

He was not sure who he was looking at...until they spoke.

"You need a hand Knux?" Sonic asked, holding out his hand to help.

Knuckles shockingly and silently took it and stood, his mouth trying to form words. Is this really Sonic? He has his voice...kind of. It is an octave lower, but he can recognize it; only barely.

"Who...Who are you?" Knuckles asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyeridges when Sonic laughed. It wasn't like his contagious, merry laugh. It was more like a cracked gong.

"Come on Knux, it is me-Sonic!" Sonic assured. "Scratch that. I'm a _better_ Sonic."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've grown stronger and powerful miraculously Knuckles...although I'm not sure how, but I have. On top of it, I tested my strength on Eggman. Let's just say he is not making any more machines-for good."

"W-Wait," Knuckles stuttered, nearly speechless. "You are saying...you killed Eggman?"

"Of course I am," Sonic clarified impatiently. "I thought I made that perfectly clear. It was quite easy, I don't know why I didn't do it sooner."

_This can't be Sonic..._ Knuckles thought, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, to the reason why I am here," Sonic continued, his expression turning serious with a business like tone. "I need your help. We need you to be the muscles for our construction crew."

" For what?!" Knuckles questioned and shook his head right after. "Never mind. Even if I wanted to, I can't. You know why. The Master Emerald-"

"And that is my second reason," Sonic interrupted, his hand resting on the emerald, drumming his fingers bored. "For you to guard this and the other seven. We are moving them to a better and safer place."

Knuckles felt his heart stopped and dropped like a stone. His body grew numb and cold.

"We..." Knuckles repeated. "Who is 'we'?!"

"Tails, Amy, and moi," Sonic answered with a hand on his chest, a grin spreading. "Tails made a safe specialized for them. Since you are bounded by your duty, I figured we can ease it a bit."

"Sonic, this is my home! This is where it belongs! No-" Knuckles choked on the rest of his words.

The aura that surrounded Sonic visibly darkened within seconds and his grin grew psychotic. He let his hands drop to his sides and stood upright and an evil chuckle grumbled from deep inside him. It made Knuckles' skin crawl with a chilling fear.

"Come _on _Knux," Sonic pushed on. "You always wanted freedom, to be able to break from this suicidal job."

"How did you know that?" Knuckles asked. That is personal, and he thought he hid that very well. Sonic merely rolled his eyes and laughed manically.

"It was so _obvious_," Sonic claimed. "How you enjoyed adventuring, beating enemies, that envious glint you would get when I re-told my stories. Really Knucklehead, did you think I could not see your deprivation? Do not answer that, I know you thought that."

Knuckles could not believe what he is hearing...yet, Sonic was right.

Defeating Eggman was another stressful task he could not mess around with, but the adrenaline rush would leave him wanting more. He gets to see his allies, have friendly competitions, view new sights and much more.

That is only on special occasions sadly. It is much like the cooling rain. He takes the moments one by one.

~ ~ _Back to present time ~ ~_

After that, Knuckles gave in, seeing as Sonic probably would beat him until he did. It isn't the thought of himself dying that scared him, it was dishonoring and failing his ancestors that did. He knew he would die as a failure if he fought back years ago, and he would not allow a power driven villain keep the Master Emerald "safe" in his castle like fortress without his own protection. It would be down right ignorant for one thing. The second reason was that the idea of not needing to worry about the emeralds constantly sounded so tempting. He still needs to, but not always like before. It was a luxury at first, now it is just a part of his daily life to check the safe, a part of his job at his home. A job he fears to fail even more than earlier in life, even at twenty seven.

Knuckles and Tails were in deep conversation when Sonic reached the room. The room is big enough to outsize a Master Bedroom, and in the back of this room lied a golden safe to be nearly wide as the wall and large enough to cover half of the room.

Tails and Knuckles stood before the giant door, their volume to a hushed level. Sonic narrowed his eyeridges in confusion and stride towards the pair. As he traveled to them, he read their body language. Both of them looked tense, watchful, and the most obvious by their wide eyes is the fear. It's not full blown terror, but Sonic would be able to play his cards right and make it that way if desired.

He knows he is feared, even he scares his buddies every once in awhile, so it would be natural to jump or lash out. He has grown used to the introductions of fists and elbows, and he has adjusted to dodge them to the occasions; it goes the same for reading body language, and he has discovered it is great practice for future battles.

Sonic read Tails first. His tall and lean body was set for anything to jump at him and his long tails swished briskly and nervously. Sonic also noticed how much more blended the dark white and golden orange fur to near perfection. He noted how ruffled and wild his fur and decided to let him have a few days off. Tails' ocean blue eyes has turned more an incoming storm over the years...Sonic missed how they would glint with pride and admiration when Tails looked up to him, and now since they have grown apart as they got older, Tails has matured and grown to a young, independent man. Sonic is just glad his elongated spikes hasn't covered his eyes yet...they will be able to eventually, and it also will cover his scar on his left cheek too.

Sonic moved to Knuckles. He has grown a bit more buff, but his posture has not slacked it's stiff and alert look. In Sonic's eyes, he has hardly changed. Only his eyes has grown lighter with less stress, his dreadlocks has grown longer, his fur is just a bit brighter, and is barely taller than himself.

Both of their personalities, as anyone would guess, has taken a sharp turn. Who could honestly blame them? Sonic surely doesn't. He merely wonders why they have taken a such a path.

He has watched them all grow, and he is proud to have them under his hand with the people has grown into. His pride costs his trust for them unfortunately.

Tails and Knuckles see Sonic nearing them and paused their conversation to allow him to step in. Sonic scares them both, but they agreed recently-including Amy-to not let him see it anymore. They do not want him to have the satisfaction any longer. They don't want to live under a death sentence no more.

"What is the problem Tails?" Sonic asked with a concerned frown.

"It's nothing too serious Sonic," Tails comforted. "The storm we had messed with the generator and I fixed it. I just now fixed the security panel for the safe."

Sonic nodded in approval and turned on his heel to walk out. He took a few steps and paused.

"Where were you when the execution took place?" Sonic asked. Tails itched behind his ear nervously, knowing the question was directed at him.

_You are lucky Knuckles, not being required to see these type of things..._ Tails thought with envy.

"I was looking for you to let you know where I was going to be," Tails answered. "I went to your room, then I remembered about it and watched it on my phone. I recorded the information, left a note and told Amy to let you know, and here we are now."

Sonic thought about it and gave a grunt. He walked off again to head back to the upper levels. Tails exhaled a breath once he heard the stairs fold again. He felt his voice almost crack to his childish voice. He thanked the person above mentally for his good fortune and turned his attention back to Knuckles.

"Why did you lie about the safe?" Knuckles questioned. "I thought the emeralds didn't matter."

"They don't," Tails said. "But once Sonic is gone, I don't want to have to worry about them right after."

"That is an awfully petty thing to worry about if you ask me."

"It is...but it was also to see if Sonic would detect my lie. It was also my excuse to talk to you sooner. And it was practice...if I'm going to abuse his trust, I will have to get used to it."

Knuckles mouthed 'oh' and patted Tails' head sympathetically. He knows why. Tails told him a few years ago, along with many other sobbing rants. Tails never lied to Sonic, and he thought he never would have to. Until Tails realized the situation was bigger than him and he might not see the brother he knew, he did not think he would have to break that trust either.

Knuckles could see how close they were. Sonic was Tails' idol, his heroic brother. The incident changed that... When Knuckles left the island and watched it fall into the ocean to help Tails and Amy, Tails was like the shell of who he was. He claimed he kept seeing his brother, but the monster repeatedly swallows him every time he tries to escape. Knuckles knew this was his way of denial and let him attempt to move on.

He did eventually do that. Now is the time for them to actually discuss the plan, and Knuckles worries that the held guilt and old feelings will eat him enough to have Tails hesitate. It is not the time to hesitate and would cost them dearly.

He knows it will be hard for him...but he understands very little of the emotional intake the eighteen year old is trying to handle.

"Listen Tails," Knuckles prodded. "You know you shouldn't put all of this on you. It will just hinder the progress."

"It might," Tails agreed. "But it could also motivate me. Knuckles, I'm the one Sonic trusts most, cares for the most, and feels responsible for besides himself. And you know why."

Knuckles could not help but to take a glance at the scar on him.

"I feel like I'm responsible myself," Tails continued. "But you are right, I cannot put it all on me. I might have the necessary connections, but it would be suspicious and we can't afford him to catch on. Sonic isn't as dumb as he used to be."

"Yeah, we know that personally." Knuckles added on and shudders.

"Exactly my point," Tails said. "I will see you in the courtyard tonight, along with Amy."

Tails began to walk until Knuckles grabbed his shoulder. He looked over it to meet his eyes.

"Tails, if this for some reason fails," Knuckles started, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. "I just want to say this before it does. You are a great kid, and it has been a pleasure to know you." He smiled sincerely and let his mitt drop.

Tails returned the smile and to Knuckles surprise, he chuckled.

"Thanks, you too," Tails said. "But I made sure we won't fail. We aren't going to be the only ones in on this."

Knuckles watched him leave and he was certain that Tails is going to be the next Sonic.

The _real_ Sonic.


	4. Plan A

**A/N: Hello everyone! Are you excited after a couple of months I finally update?! :D I hope so...anyway, for those guest reviews, I hope you remember what you said, because here are my responses!**

**Lightning rose: Yeah, Sonic is a big douche at the moment, and thank you for the compliment. :)**

**Andrea: Shadow? Of all the people you wonder about, you wonder about him? Well, my philosophy about reading, if you keep reading, you normally get your answers!**

**Bearvalley365: I'm sorry if I offended you, and I understand if your curious about my characters. ^^' But, if I were to tell you all about my OC's in one Author Note, I think all of my other readers would lose interest very quickly. (And for some reason, I can't find your review in my email O_0... So I'm basing this response off of memory) If you REALLY want to know that badly, you should start up an account and we can PM about it. :) Besides, Julan is merely a temporary character in my head that fit the role, he's not really an OFFICIAL OC of mine. And I also hate putting OC's in my stories because I want my readers to not get annoyed about characters they don't know, and I honestly don't like OC's in stories unless, like I did, is extremely temporary. So, I hope you understand and I really meant my apology. *bows sincerely***

**Anywho, off to the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Plan A**

The stars shone bright that cloudless night. Starlight made the courtyard glow, a midnight botanical garden. Rare flowers lined the sidewalks that led around the mini paradise, bushes and shrubs of variety stood tall to allow privacy, and the winding walkway eventually leads to an obsidian fountain. It's crystal clear water shoots out of the third tier and drips down to the second and lastly the base.

At the fountain sat Knuckles and Amy and Tails stood in front of them. Strangely, Tails looks like he hasn't prepared to go to the bed. He certainly smells like it.

"I'm glad you were able to make it guys," Tails said. "Now we can finally get to business."

"Tails?" Amy cut him off before talking again. She looked up with pleading eyes. "...Are we going to try to kill him?"

The trio exchanged anxious and worried glances with each other in silence, the question hanging in the humid air. Tails' eyes stared at Amy sadly and understanding and exhaled his held air.

"I don't want to," Tails began. "And I know you two don't want to either...but we have to try."

Amy covered her mouth and leaned onto Knuckles. Knuckles held her and pat her back gently.

"Honestly Amy, you should be thankful," Tails remarked. "Look at what he's done to you. You're constantly covered in bruises and he chains you to his bed like a dog! You might be allowed more freedom than most, but majority of the time, you are trapped in that bedroom-and he doesn't care how much pain you are in afterward. He thinks you are some reusable, fun toy! You still love him after that?!"

Amy sniffled and wiped away a few tears. She took deep, shaky breathes to keep as calm as she can be.

"...I-I wouldn't say that I still love him..." Amy answered. "It's the idea of killing _Sonic-_"

"Amy," Knuckles interrupted. "The Sonic we knew is long gone."

"How do you know?!" Amy questioned, pulling herself away from Knuckles. "He has his moments too Knuckles, you just don't see him!"

"Moments?" Knuckles asked.

"He-He zones out every great once in awhile and it's like he's his old self for a few seconds. I don't know if it's just me, but I swear he does! Tails, you would know, right? Please tell me truthfully it's not just me! Please!"

"...No, it is not just you..." Tails said hesitantly. "He used to have his moments a lot more often...but now it's like his old self is giving up on even trying."

"I don't blame him, ten years is a long time to keep it up." Knuckles commented.

"Through all of these years, I thought it was all just wishful thinking...that maybe we could bring Sonic back," Tails kept his eyes to the ground as he confessed. "I still do think it is far from possible...not even I could fix it if I tried."

"Tails..." Amy walked to him and lifted his head, her soft tone matching her gentle words. "You've done the impossible, all of us managed to save the world together with the slimmest of chances and all odds against us. We could because we believed we could."

"The reason we believed is because Sonic did," Tails retorted harshly, but gently pushing Amy's hands away. "Sonic isn't here anymore, only a psychotic and pissed conscious made form Sonic. You have to get your head out of the clouds Amy! The Sonic we knew is buried far too deep to dig out again and if we try to risk it, we will be buried with him."

Amy furrowed her eyeridges at Tails hard, staring down the logical and intelligent eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing. Here Tails is claiming they are not with the Sonic they used to know; yet, it is hard to believe that she is with the same Tails in this very moment. Is this Tails...really the same faithful, loyal, optimistic kid she grew close to years ago? Did...really ten years of this hell change a person almost to a whole new state? Or maybe it wasn't the era that changed him, but Tails adapting to his surroundings, trying to survive of what used to be Sonic...even though his life is honestly the more luxurious part of the whole building, beside Lord Sonic himself. All you do is disregard the stress and look at the rewards. It makes Amy wonder what Tails truly had to go through this whole time. She did see the occasional black eye or bruise, sometimes even a cut on Tails, but he shrugged it off with the excuse that he couldn't catch himself from a fall, or he had a tiny accident. She knew better though. She often saw him work out and saw all the skill and grace he had. She _knew _something more did that to him, and he was always coming down from the hall that lead to Sonic's room.

"Sonic has been there for us Tails... Why aren't you doing the same?" Amy questioned.

"...Because the Sonic I've been helping isn't my brother," Tails answered, Amy gasped at the reply. "The brother I know would be disgusted with not just me, but himself. He would rather be dead than kill another being. We would be doing him a favor."

"So you aren't even considering giving him a second chance? That's it, just repeatedly try to kill him?" Amy clenched her hands in anger. Her nose scrunched up in disgust and fury. Her peridot eyes searched Tails in confusion, nearly begging for answers.

_How could he turn on him like this?! Why won't he tell us everything?!_, Amy thought in disbelief.

"Actually, Amy does have a point," Knuckles jumped in, watching the argument until now. "If we keep trying to do this, he will eventually catch on. Merely trying once might put our asses on the line."

"See?" Amy said.

"Tails, we might as well try, the consequences are the same." Knuckles added on.

Tails looked back and forth between the two. He sighed in defeat and nodded. He would explain why they shouldn't and maybe show his true fear of what would happen if it did work, possibly correcting Knuckles that no, it is not the same result; but, there still is the slimmest of chances that he could be wrong, and that would not be the first time that he is glad he would be incorrect.

That also does not mean he would tell them these things. What they don't know won't hurt them, and anyone with some common sense would trust him when he says that. Honestly, they expect the same drastic fate, no matter how it is done.

"Fine, _after_ we try to kill him," Tails bargained. Amy and Knuckles reluctantly nodded to the agreement, making Tails slightly more relieved.

"How do you suppose we would attempt on bringing him back anyway?" Tails asked as he crossed his arms, his Tails flickering curiously.

"We could use the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles suggested.

"No," Tails objected immediately. "That's too much power open to Sonic. He would absorb the negative energy faster than we can say "Oh shit". Besides, one of his plans includes them, just in case of a powerful invasion, let's not remind him that they are still available."

Knuckles nodded in understanding and continued to think. Amy sat back down next to Knuckles as she ran her fingers through her hair in deep thought. A silence prolonged to stretch on as water dripped and bounced.

_Drip, drop, plip, plop._ The comforting sound echoed in their ears as it reminded them the happier days they long for.

It hit them all then.

"How about getting him to remember how he was?" Amy suggested for them all.

"Yes!" Tails answered.

"Each of us can talk to him, saying a particular memory and try to talk to the Sonic we know." Knuckles explained further with growing excitement.

Tails nodded and his tails swished side to side with a new energy. They actually have some hope, a light to the end of the tunnel. It was something they haven't felt in years.

_But we can't get them too high...things can still go terribly wrong,_ Tails thought, taking a deep breath to control himself.

"That's plan B," Tails reminded them. He pulled out a little vial and held it in between his fingers. "This is plan A."

Amy and Knuckles looked at the clear bottle in confusion and back at Tails with a raised eyeridge.

"An empty glass is going to kill Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"It's not empty," Tails said as he rolled his eyes. "Watch."

He shook it and the liquid content suddenly glowed a bright blue. They gasped and Tails smirked knowingly.

"What _is_ that?" Amy asked amazed as the liquid dimmed to it's clear state.

"The most poisonous toxin on Mobius," Tails answered. "It's very rare and can only be attained through a flower that's located on a little island stranded on a oceanic plate. It is able to kill an adult in mere seconds. Since Sonic is stronger than most though, it could take at least a minute."

"How in the world did you get that stuff?" Knuckles inquired.

"Guardians of United Nations got one of their people to acquire it for me." Tails confirmed once more.

"G.U.N?!" Knuckles and Amy exclaimed simultaneously.

"How?!" Amy asked shocked.

"Cream and I figured out a way around the mailing system in this place." Tails replied slightly irritated. He knew they would be shocked, but he honestly did not consider them to ask all these questions.

"So that's what you meant by 'We're not the only ones'..." Knuckles mused. "But what about the rest of the slaves? The Chaotix Team also? If Sonic gets suspicious, he could spy on us easily."

"I'm sure they would be on our side on this Knuckles, they want him gone as much as we do."

"Unless their fear over rides their hatred."

"We'll figure out something, but right now, we need to figure out how to plant the poison in Sonic. Any ideas?"

They all fell silent once again and drifted into their own thoughts. Tails watched his friends' expressions as they concentrated. He himself considered several ways...all of them would take careful timing and quick thinking, which only one of them out the group has both aspects. He would prefer to stay on the safe side of this assassination...if any of it is deemed "safe."

"Sonic likes for me to bring him some warm milk before bed...maybe I can put the poison in before I give it to him?" Amy suggested.

"That seems safest Tails," Knuckles agreed. "No one would be around to interfere and you can eavesdrop to see if it works."

"It's settled then," Tails said, handing Amy the vial. "Tomorrow night, you are to put the poison in his milk and I'll meet you at his bedroom door."

"Okay... Is it odorless?" Amy asked.

"...I don't know, but since it's nectar and could have left over pollen, it would be safe to assume that it is not odorless and come up with a good lie. It would also be great if you make up one if it turns blue." Tails answered.

Amy nodded and pulled the vial to herself closely. At the same time, she tried to build a strong, mental barrier within herself. She needs all the luck and courage she can get, as well a heart of stone; But unlucky Amy cannot even chisel a replacement for her heart, even if it was for her life.

"What do I do?" Knuckles asked.

"Keep your ears open." Tails answered.

"...I don't have ears."

Tails smacked his palm on his forehead and sweat-dropped. Amy laughed softly at his reaction.

"You know what I meant Knuckles." Tails said and Knuckles nodded. Tails removed his hand from his face and chuckled slightly from the humorous situation. It made him feel a little better, as well for Amy and Knuckles. It's healthy to laugh after all.

"I will see you in the morning... Good night guys." Tails left after his good-bye and Amy and Knuckles followed suit soon after.

The trio got their much needed showers and to their beds, fully unaware that cameras watched and recorded their plans.

In town, a dark building stood tall in plain sight. Printed on the side of the building with metallic bolts was G.U.N. The building was originally kept confidential and none of the public was allowed to enter the place, making the exception of the heroes.

After Sonic's invasion, however, G.U.N was attacked immediately after and barely coming out with all of their lives-thanks to Sonic's sick generosity-_and_ a great loss of soldiers and weapons. The public knows of them now.

At one point, the people desperately went to them for aid. The period of time lasted for awhile until Sonic's continuous attacks made them all too afraid to even try. Only a few people keep their courage high and walk down the streets with little fear. Some of those people walk in the cool night air tonight, staying close together if they aren't alone. Along with these people is the mail woman: Cream.

Cream strides towards the G.U.N building, her long legs taking her around the fenced area. Her orange eyes searched up and down of the opposite side of the fence, looking for...something. Maybe even _someone._

She slows her pace. If she isn't careful, their cameras will sense her quick movement. Her being here is dangerous enough, and repeatedly visiting to send letters back and forth is plain insane. If one of their guards even recognize a little bit of her uniform, she _will _be shot dead. If not the G.U.N guards, Lord Sonic will have her head if he finds out. Cream is in quite a tight spot indeed.

She gasps as soon as she made out a familiar figure ahead. She sped up again and reached to where the person was standing at. Ruby eyes tiredly watched Cream open the mail bag and took out a letter. She slipped it through the fence and he caught it before it fell. He quickly opened it and began to read.

"Is this going to be another quick response Shadow?" Cream whispered to the dark hedgehog. She was secretly hoping it was, but also fearing it. As much as she wishes to take a break, she does not want to linger here too long. She would not only be killed, Shadow might be as well. That alone would ruin the whole plan; But, she has a feeling that blood will have to shed for them to succeed in the end.

"No," Shadow whispered in reply. "In fact, you won't have to do any midnight deliveries for possibly a day or two."

Cream sighed in relief and visibly relaxed.

"Thank Chaos..." Cream mumbled.

Shadow gave her a questioning look. Cream took notice. She looked Shadow in the eye, and for the first time in years, he is looking at the little girl he knew ten years ago.

"I'm scared Shadow," Cream admitted softly with her bottom lip quivering. "I'm running out of excuses to tell Lord Sonic, there has been less opportunities for me to leave, and I feel like he is watching me every time I leave the place. Shadow...I don't want to die!"

Tears began streaking her face and soft whimpers emitted from her throat. Shadow merely watched in silence. His free hand lightly gripped the fence and waited for her to continue.

"I'm going insane being trapped in the same building as him." Cream sobbed quietly as she got down on her knees and clutching the fence with trembling hands. Shadow's ears pricked up, picking up the signs of her nearing hyperventilating. He kneel down and sat the letter by his feet.

"Listen carefully to what I'm going to say, because I am only saying it once, and we don't have much time left," Shadow said. Cream nodded and looked up to his face. "You have lasted much longer than most people that worked in there. In my honest and whole opinion, you are stronger than most of those people, if not all. You will make it through, we all will. With the bravery you have shown, I am certain you will survive."

"B-But..." Cream stuttered shakily. "I-I'm not brave...I am scared out of my mind and I have nightmares almost every night. I have to fight to not shake at seeing Sonic or hearing his name, his voice haunts my dreams and I would have hung myself long ago if I just was not afraid. I _live_ in absolute fear. How is that being brave?"

Shadow chuckled and shook his head. Cream wiped away her tears and gave Shadow an odd look.

"You _are_ brave," Shadow repeated. "You take the risk of traveling back and forth to send letters between Tails and I, helping us communicate. The plan he made wouldn't have been possible if you didn't get to us. Us being Rouge, Omega, and I. If the Commander knew... Anyway, my point is, to be brave isn't to be fearless, it is to act with that fear. Even if you feel that you do this as a part of your duty, it is still a courageous act."

"...Okay, I understand."

"And never forget that you're not alone... It helps to numb the feeling of helplessness." Shadow seemed far away as he said that.

Cream wondered if he was just as afraid as she was, using a facade to cover the fact; But, she is pushing the limit staying this long.

She does need to know one thing though.

"How much longer will we have to take this monstrosity?" Cream asked with hoping, yet doubtful eyes.

Shadow pondered a bit on how to answer her question. Should he lie to keep her oblivious from the possibility of a worse future and giver her some hope? Or should he tell her the truth that promises the same fate and maybe worse states?

Yes, she is old enough to understand and cope. She also has grown up in this horrible era like Tails and lost her mother...and Sonic in a brotherly sense. Why get her hopes up for them to just be squelched again? It is awfully cruel, even for Shadow.

"I don't know," Shadow answered as his best choice. "But I am thinking and praying his reign will end soon."

"That make the both of us then." Cream said. She stood and dusted herself off. Shadow looked up in surprise and out of his trance from the sudden movement.

"Thanks Shadow..." She thanked him with a small, genuine smile. "And let us see each other again if we survive."

She gave a little wave and ran to the shadowed alleys of two tall buildings. Shadow watched her disappear and listened to her footsteps go into fading echoes. Once he was for certain that she was gone, he picked up the letter and walked back inside as stealthy as possible. The closer he got back to his room, the stronger a nagging feeling kept bringing him back to the words of the letter.

The haunting and dreadful tone was almost like Tails said it to his own face. He could imagine it and his figment of his own imagination could replicate Tails' voice in his own very ears.

_Dear Shadow,_

_I wanted to tell you thank you for your cooperation and granted help. I don't know what else I could have done if you and the others didn't agree to the mission. I was dreading that I wouldn't be alive long enough to tell you these words. It is a slim chance, let alone trying to go over to you myself and tell you. But...there is more I do want to confess. I can't hold it any longer, and it is driving me towards insanity and extreme apprehension didn't help my case at all. Especially when I can't show any hesitation or doubt in front of Amy and Knuckles._

_I was so confident that the poison would be the answer, the solution, the downfall for Sonic's reign. Now that I thought about it... I'm not so sure. He can easily destroy a thousand man army, he demolished the G.U.N base years ago (the inside and weaponry at least), and if he did not come out unscathed, it never fazed him. He might not be invincible on the inside, but he still is on the outside, and that power could possibly transfer over to his immunity system... Damn it, why didn't I think that through?_

_It might affect him...but I'm thinking it could not either; still, we have to try. It is our only possibly _solid _chance, regardless how risky and...unwanted the idea is. I have considered other able ideas, but I am sure they are less chances of working and more risk than I am willing to take._

_With saying that, since I am such a skeptic and hypocrite... I also agreed to the idea of trying to bring back Sonic-without the emeralds...somehow. I am going to discuss it with Amy and Knuckles, but I rank it more of a last resort... I know you said "no", and I do honestly believe when you said "he won't be able to pull himself back together, even with a strong will", because ten years fighting yourself would do more damage than anything...but something inside me keeps telling me to not give up on him, that he has never gave up on me. I never turned into a psychopathic overlord though._

_Shadow... I constantly have to convince myself that I am doing the right thing. Writing this alone, releasing all the evidence, it makes me feel so wrong...sick...so low and dirty. I don't know what has happened to me. I honestly don't..._

_For your safety Shadow, do not reply back to these. I will keep you informed as much as I can. I have a feeling these letters just might be the last things you will hear of me._

_Sincerely,_

_Tails_


End file.
